Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-1-t)+2(2t+4)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-1-t}{)} + 2(2t+4) $ $ {3+3t} + 2(2t+4) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 3+3t + {2(}\gray{2t+4}{)} $ $ 3+3t + {4t+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3t + 4t} + {3 + 8}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {7t} + {3 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7t} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $7t+11$